Known material feed tanks for two-cylinder sludge pumps typically comprise: an upwardly facing material supply opening located in a top portion thereof, which is used, for example, for coupling a material supply line thereto; two discharge cylinder orifices extending through a front wall thereof and bordered by a wear steadyrest; a pressure connector extending through the tank wall for coupling a conveyor line thereto; a tube switch supported within the feed tank and coupled to the pressure connector, which can be swivelled alternately in front of the discharge cylinder orifices; and at least one agitator driven by a motor supported on a side wall thereof.
These types of feed tanks are usually cleaned and serviced through the material supply opening located in the top portion thereof. One problem with such feed tanks, however, is that it has proven to be difficult to disassemble and/or assemble the tube switch when servicing the feed tank through the material supply opening. Also, in cases where the feed tank has a supply line directly coupled thereto, the material supply opening is usually only accessible after the supply line is removed.
One attempted solution to this problem has been to provide a material feed tank with a removable rear panel, wherein the pressure connector is coupled to the rear panel. However, one disadvantage with this configuration is that when service is performed, the conveyor line joined to the pressure connector has to be dismantled. Also, in many instances the rear wall is not accessible from the outside of the feed tank.
Cleaning openings have also been provided in the bases of feed tanks, wherein the cleaning openings are sealed with lids. However, such cleaning openings have proven to be difficult to access and, accordingly, are not suited (or any only conditionally suited) for performing maintenance on, for example, the tube switch or an agitator.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a feed tank, which is easily accessible for cleaning, maintenance, and repair purposes, even if the feed tank is fixed in a stationary installation and is accessible only through a narrow space. It is also an object of the present invention to provide such a feed tank in which such maintenance can be performed without having to dismantle the material delivery and removal lines coupled thereto.